


The Moaning (Illustration)

by JessieMay, lova4513



Series: See Me [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMay/pseuds/JessieMay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lova4513/pseuds/lova4513
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for The Moaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moaning (Illustration)

 

 

 

Lova4513 made this gorgeous illustration for 'The Moaning.' This is the scene taking place after Trunks confronts Vegeta in Chapter 2 and all of that fun stuff ensues. You can find more wonderful DBZ works by Lova4513 at http://lovaontum.tumblr.com. Thank you Lova! Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
